


hit and run

by knebworth



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knebworth/pseuds/knebworth
Summary: i'm... i'm fucking sorryblame the laguna bastards
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding
Comments: 15
Kudos: 16





	hit and run

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lagunasnudebeach](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lagunasnudebeach/gifts).



Jen pushed herself up onto her elbows, chest heaving and brow sweaty, as Judy wiped her own mouth on her hand.

"Are you sure about this?" Jen asked the woman between her legs. "It's not too late to back out. We can just run away. Start new lives with the boys."

"Come on Harding. I held up on my end of the bargain. Just do this tiny thing for me. Please, baby."

"If it's what you truly want, I'd do it a hundred times over, sugar tits."

"I love you." Judy said, getting under the covers as she watched Jen shrug on a pair of black skinny jeans and a leather jacket. 

Jen grabbed her keys before locking the front door behind her and climbing astride her motorbike.

She blew one last kiss up at their bedroom window, flipped down her helmet visor, and muttered to herself as she revved the engine.

"Orgasm achieved. Time to kill Steve."

**Author's Note:**

> don't @ me


End file.
